the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Runa (personagem)
Runa é um ladrão Imperial e membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões, em Riften. Ele foi abandonado próximo a um naufrágio na costa norte, foi encontrado por um pescador e tem tentado descobrir seu passado através de uma pedra que foi encontrada com ele. História Quando criança, Runa encalhou na costa depois de um naufrágio perto de Solitude, e foi encontrado por um pescador local. Runa não consegue relembrar seu passado, mas o pescador encontrou uma pedra com uma estranha grafia nela. O pescador o nomeou Runa e o levantou, mas depois ele saiu em busca de seu passado. Ele admite que a maior parte do dinheiro trabalhando para o Grêmio, ele gastou tentando desvendar seu passado. Próximo a escada que leva para fora da Cisterna, em uma prateleira de um dos armários, uma anotação entitulada "Nenhuma Palavra Ainda" pode ser encontrada, que detalha a falha de um tal de Athel Newberry em sua tentativa para localizar detalhes do passado de Runa. Itinerário Depois de acordar às 8 da manhã, ele pula o café da manhã e apenas perambula pela área central da Cisterna durante a maior parte do dia. Às 22h, ele vai para a sala de treinamento e pratica suas habilidades com a adaga em um dos alvos por quatro horas. Às 2 da manhã ele se dirige para a cama, que é encontrada no túnel que leva a Jarra Usada. Equipamentos * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Adaga de Aço * Arco (nivelado) * Flechas de Aço x12 Citações * "Meu nome é Runa. É, runa... exatamente o que você está pensando". * "Não tenho ideia qual é realmente meu nome e francamente eu não ligo". * "Sendo criado por uma família pobre, tive que aprender a roubar se quisesse sobreviver". * "Brynjolf me flagrou tentando furta-lo no mercado. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria me safado". * "Fico feliz que Brynjolf me deixou ficar. Desde então tenho tentado fazer dinheiro para ele". * "Nunca vi ninguém com habilidades como as suas. Só queria te avisar que se precisar de alguma coisa, pode falar comigo". * "Algo em que eu possa te ajudar ou só quer conversar?" * "Meu (minha) irmão (irmã) de crime... do que precisa?" Converas As vezes, é possível ver Runa conversando com seus colegas de grêmio. Também é possível conversar um pouco com ele. Cynric Endell * Runa - ''"Olhe em volta. Você já viu tanta riqueza?"'' * Cynric - ''"Nunca. Esse é o melhor estado do Grêmio desde que sou parte dele".'' Jogador * "Meu pai me disse que me encontrou quando eu era um menino no naufrágio de um navio que encalhou na costa próximo a Solitude. Tudo o que ele encontrou no meu bolso era uma minúscula pedra lisa, inscrita com algum tipo de runas estranhas". — ''Se perguntado o motivo de seu nome incomum. * ''"Ninguém sabe. Eu até levei essa maldita coisa para o Colégio de Winterhold. Devo ter gastado todo o dinheiro que eu consegui com o Grêmio tentando descobri o que significa". — ''Se perguntado o que ele sabe. * ''"Talvez. Eles poderiam ser sem sentido... rabiscos insanos feitos por alguém com tédio. Mas se não forem... se eles realmente significarem algo, eles podem me dizer de onde eu sou... em que navio eu estava. Tudo". — ''Se dito que talvez não fosse para ele saber. * ''"Na verdade, o pescador que me encontrou, o homem que eu chamo de pai me deu. Suponho que era apropriado. Eu nunca mudei, porque nunca pareceu certo fazer isso". — ''Se perguntar quem deu esse nome a ele. * ''"Fico agradecido". — ''Se o jogador disser que ficará de olho se algo acontecer. * ''"Eles dizem que Karliah matou Gallus, mas não tenho certeza". — ''Antes de provar a inocência de Karliah. * ''"Como Karliah fica tão calma quando Mercer fez ela fugir por tanto tempo? Incrível". — ''Após provar a inocência de Karliah. * ''"É uma pena que você foi expulso do Grêmio... as coisas estavam indo tão bem". — ''Se o jogador for expulso do Grêmio. Niruin * '''Niruin': "Hold a moment, Rune. What did you think about my idea?" * Rune: "Your idea to start a brothel, right? Do you want me to tell you exactly what I think?" * Niruin: "Well, yes! Please!" * Rune: "I think if Brynjolf catches wind of it, he'll boot you right out of here... so drop it already!" Safira * Rune: "So I'm finally seeing you with a smile on your face." * Sapphire: "It's this place. It feels like home. It's just nice to finally have something going right in my life." Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Imperiais Categoria:Imperiais